The Big Three
by VineHowl4099
Summary: Percy, Nico and Jason are in a band called The Big Three.For the first time in their life go to school.Thalia and Jason are united and High School Drama awaits all. But wait Percy has a secret!Why are his cousins so protective of him?Why doesn't he attend P.E?Does he have some sort of disease?Or is it just because of his fame and obnoxiousness?What about Annabeth? Read to find out!


**AN: **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PJO**

"Thank you! Thank you!" Said Percy to his screaming fans as he got into the limo with is band mates/cousins.

"That was a big audience tonight" Commented Jason

"I know right?" Exclaimed Nico

"That's because it's our last performance before we finally get to go to a normal school" Said Percy

"I still can't believe that our dads agreed to let us go" Said Nico

The boys had pestered their fathers until they agreed, on a condition of course, that they would go for a world tour performing in every major city of the world. Their fathers didn't care much about them they only wanted to make money off of their musical talents. They made a band called "The Big Three" when they were 12 just after they discovered about their talents.

"Tell me again why did we book a late night flight?" Asked Percy

"Because we don't want to be ambushed by crazy fans (less people go by air latr night) plus we start school tomorrow" Replied Jason

"No you just wanted to meet your sister as soon as possible" Teased Nico

"Hey! I haven't seen her since we were two! You'd do the same if you were in my place"

"Sure you have with all the video calling, texting and taking you do, I bet you know everything about her by heart!"

"Guys shut up! You're giving me a headache" Whined Percy

"Oh look we're here!"

Line Break

"PERCY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP FOR BREAKFAST OR YOU WONT GET ANY!" Jason voice screeched into Percy's ear.

Percy shot up and groaned "why are you yelling at" he looked at the clock "7 In the morning?"

"Because,stupid, we have to go to school"

'oh yeah"

"Now get dressed"

They got dressed, ate and drove to school. Their fathers had arranged an appartment for them, noting fancy but it wasn't small had found that their fathers had three separate cars for them waiting outside their building. Each belonging to each boy.

They parked their cars outside the school building (they had a map of the city) and went inside.

Nobody knew of their presence and they wanted to keep it that way. Jason asked a girl, a very annoyed one, about the whereabouts of the info. Office and followed her directions. They found there a woman in her thirties sorting through an already messy office.

"Uh excuse me but we are new here and are wondering about our schedules" Nico inquired

" Of course, your names?"

"Percy Jackson, Nico diAngelo and Jason Grace"

"Hmm those names sound awfully familiar" She murmmured as she tried to find their sechdules

"Well here you go"

She handed them their schedules and they let out a breath they didn't kno they were holding.

"Oh and Miss. Chase" She called above their shoulders " These are new students please act as their tour guide"

She turned and went back to sorting through her office.

"Hello, I am Annabeth"

Hi, Hello and Hey greeted her.

"Let me see your schedules" She took them and studied them for a minute " well we all have the same homeroom with Mr. Blofis. He's our English Teacher"

Annabeth led Peryc , Nico, Jason to their homeroom and proceeded to take her seat.

Percy , Nico and Jason sat down at the back, keeping there heads down, hoping to not be recognized. Students milled about taking their seats. "Where do you think Thalia is?" Jason asked

"Probably in homeroom" Percy replied

At the same time the teacher entered the classromm went quite. "Hello my name is Paul Blofis , I am the English teacher but seeing as this is homeroom you can do whatever you want" **(AN: WE have a different school system as I go to a private school in a different country, ignore the details I get wrong about school)**

"Great! We have nothing to do" Nico complained

"Who says so?" Percy grinned

"Why do you have an idea?" Jason asked

"Yup!" Sounding the P

Percy raised his hand

"Yes Mr. ?" Mr. Blofis asked

"Jackson"

"Yes Mr. Jackson?"

"Is there is a Thalia Grace here?"

A girl with short punk hair turned back asked " That's me, why di you ask?" She looked at him coldly

"OMG Thalia" Jason exclaimed

"Jason!"


End file.
